fmrwfandomcom-20200214-history
Masterath
|Row 3 title = Other Channels |Row 3 info = MasterathLP |Row 4 title = Nicknames |Row 4 info = The Chibi Little Man The Master The Voice of Fan Made Robot Wars Chrissybeahr The Sensei of Nostalgia |Row 5 title = Current FMRW Series |Row 5 info = Masteraths Robot Wars Masteraths Robot Wars Legends Masteraths Robot Wars Judgement |Row 6 title = YouTube Profile |Row 6 info = http://youtube.co.uk/Masterath |caption = Masterath in 2012 |image = file:IMAG0012.JPG}} Masterath a.k.a. Christopher Jason Charles Thomas Prewett (Born 13th May 1993) is a Fan-Made Robot Wars Producer, Commentator, Songwriter, Rapper, and Let's Player best known for creating the origin of Masteraths Robot Wars over a decade ago. His first episode of FMRW was in December 2000 with the proof being up on YouTube. Showing that FMRW was around locally before HogWild made the first FMRW series on YouTube. Masterath began on YouTube in June 2007 by creating simple slide shows about things like Yu-Gi-Oh and his favorite Football team Crewe Alexandra F.C. Masterath began producing Masteraths Robot Wars on Youtube in early 2009 and it is unofficially known as the Newcomer series of 2009. Masterath is known as the Voice of Fan-Made Robot Wars through his intensive style of commentary. Masterath has commentated for 5 FMRW Series (Masteraths Robot Wars, AOD, Robots Great War and Collateral Carnage more than once) including a special appearance as the guest commentator on the Robo War VS Masteraths Robot Wars 2 final. Masterath has set many firsts in FMRW. Like for example. Masterath was one of the first FMRW producers to create a Fan-Made Robot Wars name a robot competition back in 2008 and was the first FMRW producer to create an extreme series. That is known nowadays as Masteraths Robot Wars Legends. Masterath has also been the host of the FMRW Awards since December 2009 after both RoboticRandomness and Andre95Productions both left FMRW. Masterath has won Fan-Made Robot Wars commentator of the year for 4 years running (2009-2012). FMRW Career Growing up in Cirencester, England his whole life. Masterath came up with the idea of making a FMRW Series in the Summer of 2000 while on holiday in Breen, Sommerset. Making up match cards with the toys that were availiable there. This all started the beginning of his FMRW Career. On 10th December 2000. Masterath made his first FMRW Series (Extreme Robot Wars) and its first episode. Which only had 2 matches involved. The video is up on YouTube and is the oldest depiction of FMRW today. Extreme Robot Wars lasted until early 2005. Lasting just over 4 years. Masterath left FMRW for 2 years. before coming back with a new concept called Heavyweight Robot wars. These designs were alot larger than the Extreme Robot Wars robots and the series lasted for 2 years, with 2 series coming out of it. One summer day in 2008, a now 15 year old Masterath went to a car boot sale in Gloucester to find and buy a Robot Wars Minibot Arena. This sparked the FMRW side of him once again and he started creating FMRW Series. After a few tryout matches, Masterath Launched Masteraths Robot Wars in July 2008. However this series was never uploaded onto YouTube and was kept on 2 video tapes. Since 2010 this series has been known as Masteraths Robot Wars - The Video Version. In February 2009, Masterath finally released his first worldwide FMRW Series, Masteraths Robot Wars Series 1. By the time series 4 came along later that year it has become a well known newcomer series and his voice being recognised as one of the best at the time. As the series rolled on, his voice grew and it earned him 3 FMRW Commentator of the Year Awards. The Series also bloomed too. With a new camera in December 2010 and October 2011, a new camera angle in October 2011 and a new arena in September 2012. YouTube Feuds 'Huckool' In 2011, Masterath uploaded a video entitled 'How to Make it in FMRW'. This was to aid the smaller FMRW Series and help them get better. This was met with very positive reviews apart from one YouTuber. Huckool who berated Masterath for making the video even though his view count is lower than his. This 1 act of arrogance caused the whole FMRW Community to oust him from the community. Huckool's YouTube channel was removed alongside his Facebook, Twitter and personal website in 2016. In June of 2016. Huckool (prolific pedophile, Richard Huckle) was given 22 life sentences, serving a minimum term of 25 years, for sexually assaulting around 200 Malaysian children. Masterath made 2 videos relating to this topic showing his disgust about how lenient Huckool's minimum sentence was. Stating that 'if you get a life sentence, then you should be jailed for life' and pleaded for him to never be let out of prison. 'Ohlendon' Masterath and Ohlendon were at one point real life best friends until they were set apart by how they felt about a woman in 2012. Ohlendon would then attempt, and succeed in taking most of Masteraths college friends away from him in a pathetic act of revenge with the main aim to prevent Masterath from finishing college and getting the grades he needed to do the next course. When the physical attempts failed, Ohlendon decided to try and act in another way. Getting his friends to dislike all of Masteraths YouTube videos. Masterath in the end created the Rath Attack Pack rap song in May 2012 which got notable possitive reviews from members of the FMRW Community while really upsetting Ohlendon who finally asked for a truce on the same day the Rath Attack Pack Came out. The feud was heated up again after Ohlendon started disliking Masteraths videos yet again and vandalizing the FMRW and Let's Play Wikis stating that Masterath was 'openly gay', even though Masterath has always been known for his caring and hetrosexual nature hense making these statements completely false. After 3 straight nights of this, Masterath uploaded a video mocking Ohlendons YouTube videos by talking through a Mass Effect 3 playthrough (Made by fellow FMRW Series Maker Launch1995) with Masterath commentating impersonating Ohlendon. Ohlendon closed his YouTube account on September 26th, 2012, After ALoyalJoker, MrPistolOnly and XPLendon, this is now Ohlendon's fourth account that he has closed, In October 2012, Lendon created his fifth and latest channel called xLoyalRoyal, but was closed in late anuary 2013. Masterath got the college grades he needed for the next course. The trolling on the wiki continued until October 7th, 2012. When Masterath was made an admin for the FMRW Wiki. Ending any trolling on that wiki for the future. However the attempts of what is now coined 'Team Lendon' still persists today with random bulk dislikes on Masterath's videos but to no effect to Masterath himself. Masterath still mentions the members of 'Team Lendon' in his YouTube videos for comedy effect. Notable Robots Made by Masterath *'Hot Wheel' (2000-Present) - Oldest known robot in FMRW, also known as Grevious in Robo War *'Triangle Megabot Series' (2000-2008) - ERW The Legends Runner-Up and won the first main event in ERW. *'Hypno-Edge' (2000-Present) - 5 Time FMRW Tag Team-Champion and MRW Champion of Champions 2011 Runner Up. Has been in MicroBots and Robo War. *'CO2' (2001-2004) - 5 Time Series Champion and known as the best robot in ERW history. *'Torto Terror '(2001-Present) - 1 Time Series Champion, only ever 2 time Robot Rumble winner and the only robot in MRW history to win the MRW Grand Slam. *'Black Widow Series' (2002-2008) - 1 Time Series Champion. *'Pooh Chair' (2002-2004) - 1 Time Series Champion. *'Spikearest' (2004) - 1 Time Series Champion. *'Calamity Call Series' (2008-Present) - 4 Time Series Champion and the only robot to win a Series title in 2 of the 4 separate Series made by Masterath. *'Terminator '(2008-Present) - 2 Time Series Champion. *'Dark Effigy' (2008-Present) - 1 Time Series Champion, 1 Time Robot Rumble Winner and 1 Time MRW Legends Champion. *'Bill the Slowasaurus '(2008-Present) - Refbot for both iterations of MRW and has won FMRW Ref Bot of the year for the last 4 years. *'Demon Horns '(2009-Present) - 1 Time Series Champion, 1 Time Undisputed Legends Champion and known as the most successful New Blood in MRW. *'Speed '(2009-Present) - 1 Time Series Champion and the only robot to win the MRW Champion of Champions twice. List of FMRW Series Tournaments created by Masterath #Extreme Robot Wars - The First World Championship (2001) - Winner: CO2 #Extreme Robot Wars - The Second World Championship (2001) - Winner: Lanzing #Extreme Robot Wars - The Third World Championship (2002) - Winner: CO2 #Extreme Robot Wars - The Fourth World Championship (2002) - Winner: CO2 #Extreme Robot Wars - The Fifth World Championship (2003) - Winner: CO2 #Extreme Robot Wars - 2003 Championship (2003) - Winner: Pooh Chair #Extreme Robot Wars - The Legends (2004) - Winner: CO2 #Extreme Robot Wars - 2004 Championship (2004) - Winner: Spikearest #Heavyweight Robot Wars - Series 1 (2006) - Winner: Rotor #Heavyweight Robot Wars - Series 2 (2007) - Winner: Black Widow V2.0 #Masteraths Robot Wars The Video Version - Series 1 (2008) - Winner: Crustacean #Masteraths Robot Wars The Video Version - Series 2 (2008) - Winner: Omega Killerlot #Masteraths Robot Wars The Video Version - Series 3 (2008) - Winner: Stinger #Masteraths Robot Wars The Video Version - Series 4 (2008) - Winner: Terminator #Masteraths Robot Wars The Video Version - Series 5 (2008) - Winner: Terminator #Masteraths Robot Wars The Video Version - Series 6 (2008) - Winner: Calamity Call 3 #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 1 (2009) - Winner: Calamity Call 3 #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 2 (2009) - Winner: Catalyst #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 3 (2009) - Winner: Calamity Call 3 #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 4 (2009) - Winner: Dark Effigy #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 5 (2009) - Winner: Torto Terror #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 6 (2010) - Winner: Demon Horns #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 7 (2010) - Winner: Calamity Call 4 #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 8 (2011) - Winner: Speed #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 9 (2012) - Winner: Dragoo #Masteraths Robot Wars - Series 10 (2013) - Winner: Speed Category:FMRW Producers Category:Masteraths Robot Wars